japaness sakura blossems
by HeartBrokenWritter
Summary: tohru honda has found herself falling head over heals in love with our handsome cat kyo sohma, but at what costs? will she ever tell kyo she loves him and if she does....how will everyone react?
1. Preface

Hey Yall I know I should update my other story but as of right now I want to get this of my dresser and onto the web! Tohru ~Kyo Paring don't dis the love!

Preface~

What happen if you lived with a family with a hidden secret. My name is tohru Honda and I live with the boys of this family and I had accagentaly found out about this hidden any member of the zodiac hugged a member of the opposite sex (Funny Word!) they would transform into one of the 13 animals of the zodiac (monkey, horse, cow, lamb, tiger, roster, cat ,mouse, dog, boar, dragon, bunny, snake.) But what could happen if I fall in love with kyo , the cat zodiac, what will happen if I couldn't tell him.?

kay i will post the rest only if i get 1 reveiw on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter one: Fight For your Love

Here's the next one Enjoy! Please and if you get the time review!

Kyo: say it.

Me:B-B-But kyo-kun!

Tohru: Now now tay-chan, we understand you love us but you have to say it.

Me: I DON'T WANA!

Kyo: DANMIT WOMAN SAY IT! OF YOU WILL NOT GET ANY OF TOHRU HOMADE COOKIES!

Me: f-fine…..Tohru will you say it for me?

Tohru: Okie! Tay-chan does not own fruits baskets or kyo no matter what! TeeHee!

Me: ~Goes into emo corner~

Kyo~Tohru: Sneaks out the window.

Tada!

Chapter one!

"Yuki! Kyo! Breakfast time!" I called up to them. I returned to the kitchen. '.1 *BAM*' kyo quickly ran into the kitchen. He went and sat at the table and I giggled silently. Soon after yuki descended the stairs and in a half sleep fashion sat down and began to eat. I quickly joined them and we ate in a comfortable silence until a loud screech was heard from the driveway. "KYO! My love! I've returned!" Faster than we could blink kyo have run over to the door and was holding it shut. I started to giggle. "What are you laughing at?" he snapped at me. I instantly stopped laughing and tried to hide the hurt on my face. Being as he could read me better than anyone he saw he had hurt me and tried to apologies. "Tohru, I… I'm," I cut him off. "She's going to come through the back door, it's unlocked."

AS if on cue, kyo turned to run for the door but kagura was faster. Kyo found himself being hugged until he was black and blue. I started to smile but then…she kissed him…I don't know what happed but all of a sudden, something went through me and I felt sick and upset. My attempted smile faded as he wrapped his arms around her. Yuki noticed this and asked me about it. I shook my head and stood up and let my bangs cover my sadden eyes. "I-im fine...Excuse me." I quickly walked up to my room. I heard kyo call out to me and it felt like a knife sliced through my heart like butter. I didn't stop but ran into my room and shut the door locking it. I went and sat on my bed fighting tears and grabbed my note book from the drawer beside my bed and began writing in it.

I sit here and think,

I'm still here but you lose focus

Of all the things when she's near

Id normally be happy

That you've found her

And I still have my heart

But now

Its breaking

And crumbling

And I can't see you anymore.

I want to cry but I don't

You'll never know how I feel

When you're near

I guess all I need to say is I've fallen madly

And deeply

In love with you.

My head snapped up as I heard a tapping noise outside my window and I quickly closed my book and hide it again. I went over to my window and gasped. I quickly threw open my window, "kyo! What, get inside your going to get hurt!" I yelled and he climbed in. my thoughts drifted and I suddenly felt sick again. Kyo had kissed kagura back…does that mean...kyo is falling in love kagura? I was startled out of my when kyos voice rang through my ears. "tohru? You looked upset when you ran off, I tried to call after you...didnt you hear me? I guess I was worried." I looked at him as a blush crept up on his cheeks. "Um sorry...i didn't hear you...im fine…sorry for worrying you." I looked away fighting back tears. 'Why am I feeling this way? Why does my heart feel crushed?' we stayed silent for a moment until yuki called up tours. "Were going to be late!" kyo looked at me. "I guess it's time to go, do you want to go with yuki or do you want me to wait for you?" I stared at the floor. "I'm going to walk alone...if that's ok...I need to think." He gave me a confused look but sighed. "Ok I'll see you there." He said before climbing of my window. I just stood there, not moving before grabbing my bag and walked to school.

I finally reached the school and put my things in my locker before walking through the emptied halls. I stopped when I heard cheers coming down the hall and my curiosity got me and I walked down towards them. I saw a large crowd and gently pushed my way to the front and almost screamed. Kyo and hatsaharu where in the middle of a violent fist fight. I scanned them for injuries and only spotted several bruises on kyo and a small cut on his forehead that had blood trickling down to his cheek. Hatsaharu was much the same but had a bloody black eye forming, and his knuckles where bleeding. I stood frozen and kyo saw me and looked at me his eyes full of so much pain and sorrow. It felt like slow motion as hatsaharus fist collided with kyos chin forcing him to fly into the lockers. I screamed and ran to kyo as fast as I could and kneeled besides him. "Kyo Kyo! Please be ok! KYO!" he looked up at me as tears slide down my cheeks. "Tohru?" I grabbed his hand. "Kyo why?" He took his other hand and cupped my cheek, as I leaned into it. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance and I was ripped away from his when hatsaharu grabbed me by the hair and swung me around. I screamed in pain and dug my nails into his hands trying to get him to release me. This got him even madder as he released my hair, throwing me into a wall. I cried out as the back of my head came in contact with the corner. My eye sight was fading black as I struggled to stay awake. The last thing I saw was kyo rushing over too hatsaharu and punched him, not caring at all before rushing over too me. Tears leaked onto his angel face. "Tohru! Tohru! Stay awake! Stay with me please! I tried and tried to keep my eyes open, but soon failed as the waved of unconsciousness crashed onto me like the waved of the ocean


End file.
